1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with at least one front wheel and two rear wheels and more particularly relates to an improved power driven vehicle with at least one front wheel and two rear wheels which is very suitable for travelling on rough or unpaved roads, terrain or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tricycles equipped with balloon tires for rough or unpaved roads and terrain have been heretofore proposed and some are in practical use. However, in order to meet current demands that both the frame structure and the suspension mechanism be constructed with a simple structure for reducing their weight and that the suspension mechanism be easy to mount on the frame structure, it is preferable that the carrying or supporting mechanism for the rear wheel assembly be improved and simplified.
Further, since the vehicle with two rear wheels is constructed in a manner differing from the conventional power driven bicycle, such that a rear axle is directly rotated for driving the rear wheels, the braking device should be desirably arranged in the rear wheel assembly.